


Cake

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Cake, Feeding, M/M, Poly, Stuffing, but we love him, feederism, mikey is a ho, whole band - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Something that Gerard says in an interview gets Mikey thinking. He may just need to devise a plan.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/ Frank Iero, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts), [DissssBishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/gifts).



“I think we deserve a cake cause we spent 10 years not eating cake so we could fit into those tight jeans.”

As soon as the words left Gerard’s mouth, Mikey got an idea. Surely Gerard meant no harm with the statement. It was a joke for the interview, something that would make others laugh. But Mikey looked further into it, further than Gerard could realize at the moment. He just needed to get to Ray and Frank. For the rest of the interview, he let Gerard talk, no different than usual. As soon as they finish, Mikey practically bolts, no time to waste. He quickly finds Ray, catching his arm. 

“Hi,” Mikey smiles, leaning into him a little. He subtly rubs his thumb over Ray’s arm, watching him with wide eyes. “I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Ray asks, raising an eyebrow. He shudders slightly at the touch, smirking softly. 

“I need you to go to the store, and buy a cake. Any kind you want. Don’t ask questions,” Mikey purrs, inching closer. “You’ll like the surprise, trust me.”

Ray only gets more curious, but as he opens his mouth to ask a question, Mikey presses a finger to his lips. 

“No questions. Trust me, tonight will be fun.” He kisses Ray’s cheek, smiling fondly. “Gotta find Frank. Everyone meets in my hotel room at 10.”

With that he runs off again, leaving Ray slightly dumbfounded, but nonetheless excited. 

Mikey quickly finds Frank, putting the second step of his plan in place. He’s sitting on the couch in the bus, the only one in there at the moment. He waves to Mikey, but is taken by surprise when the younger Way straddles his waist and kisses him heavily. 

“Frank,” Mikey pants softly when they pull apart. “I need your help.”

Frank tries to kiss him again, pouting slightly when Mikey pulls back. “Help with what?”

Mikey leans forward, whispering the plan into his ear. Frank can know. Mikey knows he won’t tell. If anything, Frank knowing will only add to the excitement. He’ll get Gerard riled up during the show. So riled up, that by the end, Gerard will know something’s waiting for him. Frank’s mouth curls into a smile, nodding quickly. 

“That’s just what everyone needs. It’ll be great,” he grins, kissing Mikey’s jaw. 

Mikey practically beams, pressing one more kiss to Frank’s lips. “You’re the best, Frankie. Our hotel room at 10. Get Gee excited tonight,” he smirks, getting off his lap. “See you later.”

He walks off the bus, making sure no one can see the excitement he feels show on his face. Still, he can’t help but smile a tiny bit, one corner of his mouth turned up a little. Tonight will be something they can all enjoy. 

The show goes by rather smoothly, Mikey sticking to the same little area of his. Ray doesn’t know exactly what’s going to happen later, but he knows it will be good. That anticipation makes his performance better, channeling all of his excitement into his guitar. Frank on the other hand, can hardly keep off of Gerard. He knows the plan, and he can’t wait. Gerard is all for it, happy to play the game with Frank. The redhead has no idea what’s in store for tonight, but needless to say, everyone was feeling hyped up during the show. 

After everyone made their way backstage, Mikey found his brother, pulling him off to the side. 

“Hey, Gee,” he murmurs, smiling softly. “The show was great. Have you eaten anything today?”

“It was,” Gerard grins. “Not yet...” 

Mikey knows Gerard hasn’t been eating like he should, insisting that he needs to lose weight. They’ll all take care of him tonight. He’ll be fed and happy and not worry for a second what anyone else thinks of him. 

“Alright... come to my and Frank’s room tonight so we can all hang out. Around 10 so you and Ray can have time to change?” Mikey offers innocently. “We’ll get dinner.”

Gerard has to admit, he is hungry. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast, and that was just coffee and half a bagel. He nods in agreement, promising Mikey that he’ll be there. Mikey smiles sweetly, glad that everything is falling into place. He walks off, heading to the bus. He finds the cake that Ray bought tucked into his bunk, still in the bag from the store. Chocolate was perfect. Not only was it something Gerard enjoyed, but also rich and filling, sure to make his big brothers belly totally satisfied. Mikey carefully shoves it into his overnight bag, laying back in his bunk as they start to drive to the hotel. While he is getting excited over the events to come, he forces himself to relax, saving it all up for the real thing. 

They arrive at the hotel shortly, everyone going to their respective rooms. Frank grins at Mikey, quickly changing into something more comfortable. 

“Does Ray know?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Mikey shakes his head, starting to change as well. “I didn’t tell him directly. He might’ve figured it out by now though.”

Frank nods and Mikey starts to set up, peeling back the blankets and getting one of the beds comfortable. He places the cake on the nightstand, satisfied with the scene. It won’t be long until Ray and Gerard arrive, and just that little bit of information makes his heart beat a little faster. 

Just as Mikey suspected, there’s a knock on the door soon, and he’s quick to answer. He throws the door open, smiling at the others. Gerard walks in, glancing suspiciously at the cake. Before he can ask, Mikey gently pushes him down on the bed, starting to explain. 

“What you said earlier got me thinking... you do deserve a cake,” he whispers sweetly, ruffling Gerard’s hair. “And this one is all for you. You should be eating much more anyways.” Mikey pokes Gerard’s tummy, much thinner than it was in the past. 

Gerard’s cheeks are red, and he hardly knows what to say. Frank just kisses him and Ray eases him back against the pillows. 

“Let us take control,” Frank purrs. “Let’s get you a fork.”

Gerard just accepts that this is happening, though he doesn’t have any objections. He’s happy to let the people he loves the most take the lead, becoming completely submissive. He opens up for a bite, closing his eyes at the rich taste. 

“It’s really good,” Gerard murmurs, leaning back. “Who chose it?”

Ray kisses his cheek, answering the question. Gerard smiles at him, leaning into his chest. 

“You all know me so well,” he sighs fondly, opening up for another bite from Frank. 

Gerard is sandwiched between the two guitarists, leaning into Ray’s warm hold as Frank feeds him at a pace they both know is a good one. Mikey lays between Gerard’s legs, awaiting the sounds he is sure that Gerard’s belly will soon be making. He strokes his brothers stomach gently, keeping him comfortable. They don’t do this very often, but it’s happened enough times that they all know their roles. In the beginning, Gerard could hardly keep half a cake down himself. Now, everyone knows he can take the whole thing. Mikey smiles when he hears Gerard’s belly bubble a little, knowing it’ll only get noisier over time. Everyone grins, alternating between stroking Gerard’s hair and belly, or kissing his neck and jaw sweetly as he eats. Gerard goes at a steady pace, trusting Frank to keep it going. He doesn’t even look to see how much he has left, letting himself be totally pampered. His tummy is starting to round out, a noticeable bulge beneath his thin shirt. Occasionally, Ray will reach down to caress it gently, but rubs are Mikey’s job. He knows his brother more than anyone else, meaning he also knows exactly how to make him feel good. As his belly grows and starts to get louder, Gerard falls sleepier, only making him more willing to eat. His stomach is gurgling and rumbling, trying to process the sugary, chocolatey cake. Mikey massages through any gas bubbles with skilled fingers, making sure to keep the older Way comfortable. Before they know it, the cake is gone, all packed into Gerard’s round belly. It’s curved into a bump, his shirt riding up a bit to expose some of his lower tummy. His belly is groaning, completely stuffed with absolutely no room left. Gerard leans back against the pillows, letting his eyes shut. 

“I’m really full,” he whispers, relaxing into the tummy rubs that now everyone is offering. 

There are choruses of “you did so well, sweetheart” and “we knew you could take the whole thing” throughout the room. Gerard smiles tiredly, getting comfortable under the blankets and with his favorite people around him. Between the belly rubs and the whispers of sweet nothings in his ears, he is quick to fall asleep, letting the others keep his belly at ease. 

“That was a damn good plan, Mikeyway,” Frank whispers, grinning down at him. 

“Yeah... I can’t believe we pulled it off without him knowing,” Ray agrees. 

“My plans always work,” Mikey reminds, snuggling closer. 

He gives Frank and Ray each a kiss on the cheek, closing his eyes. With that, he soon falls asleep as well, listening to Gerard’s belly grumble away.


End file.
